Something Like Fate
by The Spitfire Katsumi
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have aquired most of the Shikon Jewel. Now, its time to take down Naraku. Fallow the gang as they recruit nearly an army of demons and slayers alike in this strange tale of overcomming fear, showing your colors, helping others, and g


Hey peoples…Go me! 1st Fan Fiction ever. Sorry if it sorta stinks…ha!

Disclaimer: I do not own any form of Inuyasha; character nor show damn

**Something like Fate**

**Chapter 1: Shocking News and a New Recruit**

Pretending like she was asleep Kagome watched as Inuyasha woke up early and walked to a river nearby. When he was out of sight she lay on her back and began to think about him and the Shikon no Tama.

_What will he do with it once hes gotten the whole thing? Will he use it to become a full fledged demon? Or will he become human and stay with me?_

This particular thought made Kagome very happy. The 16 year old girl entered a dream like state of mind and began plotting elaborate lives for her Inuyasha Miroku and Sango. She had a cute smile on her face. Her planning for the future was interrupted though. She felt a pair of golden eyes, dog eyes, search her face for a sign of sanity. Kagome became warm in embarrassment.

_Oh my gosh! I must have looked like an idiot with that weird smile on my face!_

"Morning Kagome." Inuyasha said

_I love Kagome's face. She's so this be love?_

He shook off that last thought.

_Maybe but she could never love me back._

"Morning." Kagome said feeling nothing but utter relief. Soon after, Miroku Sango, Kirara and Shippou woke up and they began cooking breakfast.

"I sense a jewel shard."

"Lets finish breakfast." Miroku said while yawning.

"No lets go get it."

"No one listen to the monk…" Miroku began to get irritated. "…I thought I was supposed to be wise and full of good advice?"

"Where is it Kagome?" Inuyasha said transforming Tetsaiuga and holding it at ready.

"It's in that tree…" She scanned the forest quickly, "over there." Kagome stood up and pointed to a tree, then with her finger stretched outward, gestured it up the trunk into the thick branches. Some one was holding that shard. She couldn't see the person behind the leaves but she was staring right at them, weather she knew it or not.

_Shit she sees me. This really sucks the fun out of startling them. No…wait she's a miko! She sees my jewel shard! That miko just ruined my plan! Oh well, beggars can't be choosers._

At that moment Inuyasha leapt to the branch near the jewel shard holder. The mysterious young woman stayed hidden. Her coat, not looking of this era, was a forest green color with a hood making the view of her face difficult to make out.

"Hand over the jewel shard and no one gets hurt." Inuyasha nearly shouted.

_Who is this? Her scent…it's like mine and Sesshomoru's! Who could this be? _

The stranger jumped up above the tree tops. It was apparent what she was now. She landed softly on the ground near Kagome and the others. Inuyasha was one step ahead of her and blocked the path between Kagome and their demon visitor.

"Hello brother, my name is Katsumi."

"Who cares about your name? Just hand over the jewel shard and we'll…wait what the hell are you talking about…brother?" Inuyasha was confused and a little scared. She put her hood down. Even with her head lowered you could tell what she meant. Her long silver hair flowed gracefully out of its keep. Her eyes, though those were different, it wasn't by much. The pupils were bigger and instead of being golden they were an electric green.

"Y-you….." Inuyasha was at a loss of words for once.

"I'm not just some half breed. I'm your sister." The stranger half giggled.

"Impossible… I have no family." Inuyasha lied.

"Yes you do! Me and Sesshomoru!" Katsumi pleaded, her green eyes burning in desire for him to tell the truth.

"Let me at least explain?"

Inuyasha, still not believing in this obviously delusional girl, thought he would listen to her story any way, it might even be funny.

"Ok, I'll listen to what you have to say." he said.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Got it."

"My parents told me about the family members I had and…."

"Parents?" Inuyasha said trying to sound calm

"Yea….As a baby I was given by my mother to a wealthy demon family who couldn't have any more children."

"Ohh."

"Well while we do have the same father my mother isn't. She was a miko." Miroku seeing this found a conversation topic; he started advancing when Inuyasha held out his arm to stop the monk.

"You have very, colorful friends." Katsumi said trying not to insult anyone.

"Yea, especially the monk." Sango pulled Miroku back by the arm. Katsumi was safe, for now.

"My mother couldn't take care of me; the village healer had said I was a cursed child and that, my mother so young, should not raise me. So at a last resort she gave me to a demon couple that couldn't have children. Naraku was that demon…."

"NARAKU!" the group said in unison. All with contorted faces, they dreamt of the horror it must have been living with such a creature.

"Why have you come Lady Katsumi?" Miroku spoke, breaking the silence.

"I want Naraku dead."

"Please, continue." Miroku said apparently very interested in the problem. At this point Miroku was the only one able to form words.

"He wasn't always so, evil. When Rei, his wife, and his son Tsume were still alive we were really happy together. One day we were getting something to eat, me and Rei went to the river to get water, but a demon slayer spotted us…he knocked me out and killed my mother. When Naraku found us I was still out cold. I woke up in the dungeon, days later, my sisters watching over me. I asked them why I was here. They didn't say anything but Kagura had a sinister smile and Kanna was holding out her mirror. In its reflection was Naraku. He was bent over his Rei cursing himself, saying he was sorry but mostly blaming me. He felt I should have been able to kill the demon slayer. But it's awfully hard to kill something when you don't know its there. That mortal damned me to a life of unhappiness. That bitch."

She finished her story with a mini smile encouraging someone to speak.

"What a lovely story." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sango missing the sarcasm retaliated for this poor soul.

"No it's not!"

"Sango, remember that joking thing we talked about?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes."

"That was an example."

"Oh, I understand."

"So you want to kill Naraku for thinking ill of you?" Miroku said apparently still interested.

"No, he was going to kill me but I escaped. I've been on the run ever since. If I'm ever going to live normally I need him dead." Inuyasha knew exactly why she was here. She was very thin, had no weapon, and looked frail. He knew that if she thought the same way he did she would hate to admit that she needed help.

"So why _are_ you here?" Inuyasha was simply beaming inside as he saw her face slightly cringe.

"I need your help." She said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha smiled triumphantly.

"But what makes you so sure you're my sister, or that I'll help?"

"When I first escaped I was contacted. Someone delivered me this letter." She held out the evidence for no one in particular to take.

"The weird part is…no one should have known where I was…I was in hiding."

Inuyasha snatched the letter as if mad at whoever wrote it for giving him yet another family member even though it was what he desired most.

"Ever think someone could have seen you?"

"Yea, but, trust me no one was around."

The letter said most of what Katsumi just did, that Katsumi was telekinetic and psychic (like one wasn't enough), and when to find her siblings and where. It also left the name of a man, but was signed in a woman's name.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha said pointing to the name.

"That's sensei! He taught me how to properly use my powers."

"Kira Hinoshima?"

"Yea Kira Hinoshima, that's what it says. He's a jack-of-all-trades actually."

"What about that one?" He said incredulously, pointing to the women's name.

"I don't know…"

"This doesn't prove anything."

"The hell it does. You, kitsune. Don't we smell the same?" Shippou was reluctant to tell everyone the truth. He knew Inuyasha smelled it, but did he really want to suffer for saying so?

"Well yea…the reason we probably couldn't detect your scent was because you smelled so much like Inuyasha."

"I've had enough." Inuyasha walked over to a tree and jumped into it not to sleep, but to think.

"I should go after him." Kagome said worried for her friend

"No I should. After all I'm the one who dumped all of this on him." Katsumi walk over to Inuyasha's tree where he was sulking.

"Hey." Katsumi said in the most innocent voice Inuyasha had ever heard.

"What do you want?" Katsumi silently but swiftly leapt to the branch beside her brother.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You can't change who you are."

"So you believe me?" Katsumi said not that surprised.

"Well the runt is right…"

"Runt?"

"…Yea runt; our only difference is your eyes. And the obvious..."

"Yea the whole gender thing."

"Yea."

"I won't tell anyone you believe me."

"Thanks." Katsumi was so much like her brother that she knew he would never admit to being wrong, if he could help it.

"We should head back now."

"Yea, they're probably thinking the worst."

The two, at a new understanding for each other, walked back to camp. When they arrived they found the group whispering excitedly.

"What's up?" Katsumi asked. Her face was worried and sad. Everyone thought Inuyasha still did not believe her. Her eyes seemed to have pleaded with the group. 'Help me please! I want to be your friend! I want to be in your group! Please?' They got the message loud and clear.

"All in favor of adding Katsumi to the group say 'I'."

"I!" Miroku said rather quickly.

"I." Sango stated, her expression telling Miroku not to be rude.

"I-I." Shippou still didn't know what he was in for. While Kirara purred to show her approval.

"Well I obviously have no say in this. For all we know she could be one of Naraku's incarnations…" Inuyasha trailed off mumbling things to himself like 'you guys are idiots' and 'nobody ever listens to me'. Katsumi of course knew it was all just a front though. That inside, he was cracking up.

"Thanks guys." Katsumi said giggling.

"No problem."

"First of all…"

"Yea."

"…Names, please."

"Oh yea, this is Miroku, Sango and Shippou, oh and the cat by the giant boomerang is Kirara."

Shippou's stomach growled and everyone finally remembered breakfast. While they ate they engaged in conversation, mostly about Katsumi.

"Katsumi don't you have a jewel shard?" Sango remembered.

"Yea it's lodged in the palm of my right hand." Miroku was simply glowing. He had found a friend that was just like him. Well, sort of.

"I have a wind tunnel in my right hand." Miroku said lingering on whatever she would say next.

"Ok now that sounds dangerous."

**In the next Chapter**

"Hey I know how we can find out if Katsumi and Inuyasha are related!"

"How?" Inuyasha said worried

"A blood test!" Kagome was so happy with herself for coming up with that idea she forgot a key flaw in her plan.

**Well that's the chapter. Sorry it's sorta short. I had a little trouble getting it all started. Now…Review!**

**-The Spitfire Katsumi**


End file.
